After the flames
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Frisk falls underground after her family is burned in her childhood home. When she falls, the magic of the underground begins to change her, giving her magic to survive. She frees the monsters and is left with magic, and the humans aren't very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Fire. Everything was fire. The building was being eaten by the golden flames. The heat dried and ruined everything in its line of sight. The light burned her eyes, the heat causing her to sweat and then drying it immediately. Her skin burned in pain, the fire licking at her bare skin. It had already killed her family. No-one would save her now.

She was alone with the burning fire of her house.

Frisk awoke in a white room. She sat up easily and rubbed her blurry eyes. The world around her was empty. It was just white. She stood up. She wore her burned clothes and no shoes. Her short brown hair was sticky and dripping with sweat. It hung heavily in front of her eyes and around her face.

Where was she? There was nothing, not even a horizon to look for. It was endless white sky and white ground.

She took a tentative step away from where she had lain. Nothing happened. She looked down at her arms and hands. They were covered with burns and cut and bruises, but none of them hurt.

Frisk wondered briefly if she was dead. It would make sense, but there had to be more after death, right? Not just endless nothing. This can't be it. This can't be! She fell to floor in exhaustion.

She clamped her hands over her ears, tangling her hair in her fingers. She screamed. And didn't stop.

The world went black.

Frisk woke up. She was tired, fatigue attacking every muscle in her body. She groaned at the pain throbbing across her. Her mind was foggy. She couldn't think. She didn't want to. She wanted to sleep again.

She focused on what was happening to her. She was rocking around lying on a stiff bed. She looked around her and saw grey and a few weird pieces of technology that she couldn't identify.

"Frisk Barone? We're just taking you to a hospital and you'll be sorted out soon, sweetheart." A voice said from Frisk's right. Frisk faded away once again.

She was roused from her sleep once more. She was in a room in a hospital gown with bandages around her arms and legs and a plaster on her face. She had another plaster stuck on her chest. In her room with her was another person, but not one she knew. It was a nurse.

"Frisk Barone?" The nurse asked. Frisk nodded wearily. The nurse smiled and held out a cup of water with a straw to Frisk's mouth and let her drink.

"I just need to ask you a few questions." The nurse said and Frisk nodded. "How old are you?"

"Six." She whispered softly, her throat dry and her voice croaky. The nurse smiled and nodded, writing something on a clipboard.

"Do you know how the fire started?" She asked, her voice reserved yet sympathetic. Tears pricked at Frisk's eyes as she shook her head no. The nurse continued asking questions and Frisk answered best she could.

Frisk was soon stuck in an orphanage with the scars of her burns. She always heard the whispers everyone was saying. That she had started the fire. That she had killed her family. That it was her fault. The rumours still weren't as loud as the echoes of the crackling fire.

One day, when she was 11, the echoes became too much. The screams of her parents and brother filled her dreams as the smell of fire stuck to her nose. She ran. Her life wasn't bad, but the guilt of living while she should have died with her family in the fire burned more than the actual flames.

She climbed the mountain on the edge of town. She had left a note on her bed at the orphanage, apologizing to the friends she had made there and explained why she had run. She climbed and climbed, higher up the mountain until the found a hole. She couldn't see the bottom.

She would see her family again.

Frisk Barone jumped.

 **A/N:- I'm actually quite excited about writing this. Next chapter should be up soon. Frisk is 11 when she falls, Sans is 14 and Pap is 13. I know it's young for how they act in the game, but this is an AU so...**

 **Please review, follow and favourite me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And stay DETERMINED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk gasped, filling her charred lungs with air. She coughed and sat up. Her body burnt again, like when she had stood in the flames that had eaten her family alive. She screamed at the memory, the burning of her body spreading to her eyes.

Her burns on her arms never properly healed and she wore bandages to hide her scars. The scars on her legs healed much better than her arms so she didn't wrap them in bandages. She looked down at them and saw vines with thorns, and pink roses blooming occasionally along them, wrapped around her legs, but not touching them. They were twisting around her legs, but floating away from the skin.

"Howdy!" A voice shouted from a dark corridor that Frisk couldn't see the end of. She jumped at the high-pitched sound and turned and saw a small golden buttercup sitting in the archway. Frisk sighed and stood up. Her head spun, and her vision blurred but cleared quickly. She moved slowly, each step feeling like agony. She reached down and brushed the vines entangled around her legs. They seemed to morph and shiver at the touch. She giggled slightly.

"I'm Flowey!" The voice shouted again. Frisk startled again. She saw the buttercup had moved slightly, but noticeably. She moved slowly to the archway with the flower, ever cautious. It moved again. She halted, her heart racing. The flower had a face!

"Flowey the flower!" It said. Frisk took a step back in fear. It smiled kindly and looked at her with sympathy.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" Flowey said again. Frisk stood awkwardly, scratching her upper arm. "Well, someone needs to show you around, huh?" Flowey giggled in a way that made the human shift uncomfortably. She felt a tugging in her chest. A bright red glowing and pulsing heart shot from her chest and hung in a little white box that Flowey had summoned. She felt raw and exposed, but she felt a burning sensation inside her, like she had to protect that heart, that it was what was missing from her.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Flowey said softly, his face alight with the red glow. "Determination."

"What do you mean?" Frisk said gently. She too was fixated on the heart floating in front of her. Her heart was beating slowly in time with the pulsing of the heart in front of her.

"Determination. Your SOUL virtue." Flowey giggled again. "The strongest of the lot. With enough Determination, you can keep living after death." He shook himself, as if he was removing himself from a trance. "You need to learn about your SOUL. It's your very life force. If it breaks, you will die. But you can get stronger with LV."

"LV?" Frisk reached out to her soul. There was a yellow bar underneath the box. There were also four orange buttons floating in front of her: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY.

"Yeah! LV means LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't you? Down here, LOVE is spread through little, white, friendliness pellets." Flowey explained, summoning a few to show the human. A shudder went through Frisk and her soul shook as well. This flower was not to be trusted.

"Catch the pellets! Gain some LOVE!" Flowey said happily. He sent the pellets towards Frisk's soul, but she moved quickly out of the way, not letting a single pellet touch her. Flowey's face and smile changed.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? I knew you weren't human. Those vines, and your SOUL isn't completely human either." Flowey hummed. "Something's happening with you. You better tell me what right now!" Flowey shouted. Vines shot from the ground and wrapped around Frisk's legs and arms. The thorns dug into her flesh, breaking the skin and letting old scars reopen. She screamed and watched the yellow bar get replaced by red and the number next to it get smaller.

A small glow of orange flicked across Frisk's view. It took Flowey with it, throwing him into the darkness, as if kicking him off screen. The vines dropped to the floor and blood began the slip out of the cuts the thorns had made.

"What a miserable creature! Torturing such a poor innocent youth." A soft female voice said from the direction the light came from. A large white and purple figure stepped into Frisk's sight. The human's vision was beginning to blur and she took a step back in fear.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins." The white, fluffy thing said. "I come here every day to see if an unfortunate human has fallen. Come, my child, I will heal you and give you food and a home."

Frisk was cautious of Toriel. She couldn't see her properly, her vision constantly fading in and out of blurriness.

"Promise?" Frisk's voice was weak.

"I promise, young one." With that, Frisk collapsed in exhaustion.

 **A/N So i rewrote this chapter because i wasn't too happy with it, and i had lost my passion for writing for a while and became slightly obsessed with some Undertale songs. But now i'm back on the metaphorical horse and better than ever.**

 **Remember to review, favourite and follow me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And stay DETERMINED!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk woke to a damp cloth being pressed against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and she heard a gentle voice whispering to her. She opened her eyes properly and saw the white fluffy thing that had saved her from Flowey. Toriel.

"Hello, my child." Toriel said softly. Frisk could now see her properly with clearer vision. She had soft white fur and small horns. Her gown was purple with some sort of emblem on the chest. Her eyes were a forgiving green. She actually looked like a goat.

"How are you feeling?" Toriel asked. Frisk groaned and turned onto her side, falling back asleep. Toriel hummed gently and pulled the blanket further up the sleeping child. She straightened the plate with the pie and then left.

Later…

Frisk woke up again to an empty room, a pie on a plate to the left and no towel on her head. She sighed and tried to sit up. A sharp pain drove itself through her head and body. It throbbed and made her eyes blur and forced a groan out of her lips.

What happened? Where was she? Why was this place so bright and happy? Where was she?!

Her eyes widened at the sight of a small slice of pie next to her. Time seemed to stop when words popped up in front of her on an inky black screen.

 _Toriel left you a pie. It's butterscotch and very delicious._

 _*Eat *Don't eat._

Frisk scratched at her bandages on her arms and a small red heart appeared from her chest. It hovered over the asterisk next to _Eat_ and Frisk nodded. The screen disappeared, and Frisk reached toward the plate. A fork had materialised when the screen left, clearly indicating that Frisk could now eat it. She smiled and took the plate into her lap. She cut out a small piece with the side of the fork and pushed it into her mouth. She moaned as her hunger was satisfied.

She saw the yellow bar with a small bit of red finally becoming yellow, showing how she was now at full health. She sighed and turned around, dangling her legs over the side of the bed. She saw the vines hover around them, the pink roses in perfect bloom. Frisk raised a hand to her head and rubbed, finding a small bump under her hair. She groaned and stood up, wobbling a little as she did.

She stumbled to the door, her feet falling out from under her and she fell against the doorframe. She turned the knob, the door moved, and she fell onto the floor on the other side of the room. She felt dizzy and her hands nearly gave way.

"My child?"

The voice was soft and inviting. Gentle and kind. It was Toriel. Frisk looked up, her hair falling in front of her face. The goat monster hurried over and helped Frisk stand up.

"My child, what are you doing out of bed? You could hurt yourself." She chastised. Frisk felt a small laugh escape her lips.

"I've had worse." She replied. Toriel had walked her over to a fireplace with a large, soft chair next to it. She helped Frisk sit in it comfortably, but Frisk curled into a small ball with the cold. Orange balls of light, no, fire formed in Toriel's hands and she held them to the fireplace which glowed brightly yet softly. Toriel brushed her hands on her apron, wiping away a sort of soot.

"Worse, you say?" The goat monster looked down at the small human, a look of worry covering her face. "Whatever do you mean, my child?"

"I watched my family burn to death." Frisk stared into the flames of Toriel's fire.

 _"Frisk! You have to run!" Her mother, the woman who had watched over her, her entire life. Her face was bleeding and worn away, covered in black soot and burns. Her mother never looked like this. She was never supposed to look like this. Her mother was kind and happy, never willing to let Frisk feel any pain, and she was still doing it now._

 _"Mama, what about you?" Frisk had only been small, her voice cracking over the loud fire burning and breaking the wood of their lovely little home._

"What started the fire?" Toriel asked.

 _She and her brother had been playing. It was a silly little game. It wasn't supposed to end that way._

 _Their father was smoking in the corner, smiling at his children playing happily, chasing the bad guys no one could see. That was, until his son fell over and banged his head against the wall. He ran, flicking the cigarette onto the ground._

"It was my fault."

 **A/N I am so sorry this took so long! I've just not had any inspiration and to be honest most of this was written just now.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review me and the story, and remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And stay DETERMINED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk must have stayed with Toriel for about a month. She couldn't tell the time from underground, with no sun to measure. However, Toriel had enchanted a clock to always know the correct time, even if the clock never displayed it like a human clock. The numbers were all out of place and there were too many hands.

Soon, the human realised she had no clothes other than the ones she fell in, so the monster gave her some that she said had once belonged to her children. When Frisk asked her what happened to them, she turned rigid and refused to speak on the subject. She then retreated to her room for the rest of the day.

Towards the end of the first week, Frisk asked about what was downstairs. Again, Toriel froze, closed the oven door and turned to the human.

"My child, you should not go downstairs." Toriel's voice was no longer soft and gentle, but instead emotionless and cold. "You must promise me."

"Just tell me what's down there. It can't be that bad." Frisk responded, her voice slowly filling with anger. "I just want to know."

"Alright. Down there is the entrance to the rest of the Underground. We are only in a small part of it."

"Can I see it?"

Toriel took a deep breath, calmed herself and nodded stiffly. "The door is down there. You will not go through it. Please, for my sake." Toriel then held out a hand (paw?) to the human and she held it firmly. The monster guided the child down the stairs to the door. She knocked against it twice.

"You see, my child?" Toriel huffed. "There is no one there. There is no need to come down here ever again." The goat monster dragged the human away. Frisk looked back at it longingly and nearly made Toriel take her back when she heard a tap come from the door.

That night, after Toriel tucked the child into bed and retreated to her room as well, Frisk climbed out of bed, threw on a dressing gown and went downstairs to the door. She knocked against it gently.

A tap was returned.

Frisk gasped and tapped again. Another tap came back.

"Hello?" Frisk said, placing her hand on the door. "Who's there?"

"I could ask the same thing, kid." A voice came back. It startled Frisk so much she fell back from the door, the vines around her legs quivering. She absentmindedly scratched at her bandaged arms.

"My name is Frisk. I'm a human. I fell Underground about a week ago."

"My name's Sans. I'm a skeleton monster. I've lived Underground my entire life."

"Entire life? You've never seen the surface?"

"Never. But the underground ain't too bad. Besides, never seen what everyone is missing so why should I miss it myself?"

"I think I understand that." They stopped talking and sat in companionable silence. Frisk had turned so she sat with her back against the door. She didn't know what Sans was doing on the other side. He could have been facing the door, sitting like she was, or even gone by now.

"Frisk?" He asked. So, he wasn't gone then.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why did you fall Underground?" Frisk froze. She didn't even know anything about this guy, except his name, not even what he looked like, and yet he was asking her a question that reached deep into her and her darkest memories.

"I-I…It's difficult to explain." Frisk fumbled for the right way to tell her story to this stranger. "My…my family died when I was six years old."

 _Fire…everywhere…_

"I was…at an orphanage for twelve years…The other kids there spread rumours that I started the fire…" She fumbled again. "And I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one that pushed my brother to make my dad run to him and when he ran he dropped his cigarette and it stayed lit."

"Sounds to me like it wasn't your fault. More of your father's."

Frisk was open-mouthed in shock. How could he?! He didn't know the full story and yet he was blaming a man he hasn't even met! She was ready to storm away from the door and never walk down there again when he spoke again.

"I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry." He trailed off and they sat in silence again. "Do you want to see the rest of the Underground?"

"Kinda, but Tori says I'm safe here and that I shouldn't leave."

"The Underground's not that bad kid. The monsters here never hurt the humans that have fallen before. Agreed, they don't survive, but a monster never kills them. They always die because of the conditions of the Underground."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah. Bravery and Integrity died in the heat of Hotland, Kindness and Justice drowned in Waterfall and Patience and Perseverance froze in Snowdin, where I am now. No monster would ever hurt a human."

"Still, I can't leave Toriel. She lost her two children years ago, I won't let her lose another again."

"You're a better person than me, kid. I left my dad as soon as I could to live a life by myself."

"Yeah, well, you grew up with your dad. I didn't."

"Right. Sorry. Again, didn't mean any harm."

They sat in silence once more. Frisk tapped once on the door, announced she was going back to bed, Sans tapped back, said goodnight and Frisk heard the crunch of snow. She went back upstairs, making sure to make no noise in case she woke Toriel, and fell back to sleep again.

 **A/N I can't believe i managed to write this so quick!**

 **Anyway, please review, favourite and follow me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! and stay DETERMINED!**


	5. Chapter 5

It took two more weeks for Frisk to ask Toriel if she could leave the Ruins, and another week for Toriel to say yes. Toriel packed for her, giving her more things than she would need. She had found an old backpack belonging to one of her children, gave her plates upon plates of butterscotch pie and had tried to sneak a snail pie in there before Frisk stopped her. She gave her a phone with her number in case anything went wrong and more clothes than Frisk thought could possibly fit in the bag.

Meanwhile, Frisk made a plan with Sans for a time to meet on his side of the door. They had been spending every night talking to each other through the door. Frisk told more of her story, and Frisk learned more about the mysterious skeleton she had never seen.

On the night they had planned for, Frisk walked down the stairs with Toriel behind her, said her goodbyes and walked through the door.

The Ruins had been warm, homey, welcoming her more that the surface did. The beautiful purple walls guided her through the small, limited maze that had become her home for that month. It was wonderful. The company wasn't bad either. The froggits and whimsums and vegetoids had kept her company on the days Toriel couldn't. And now she was leaving her home for a monster and world she has never seen.

But that was what she did when she had jumped.

The other side of the door was cold and very, very white. It looked like what Frisk had seen after the fire… She shook her head, cleared her thoughts and looked around to better understand this part of the Underground. There were trees and bushes all around, covered with snow all over their leaves. The path was slightly cleared but the snow kept falling so instead of the brown or green of a typical path, it turned into a light blue. Frisk could see her own breath in front of her face.

Frisk soon realised that she wasn't wearing enough layers for the cold of Snowdin. She didn't walk anywhere, and Sans was supposed to show up soon to guide her around the underground, so she grabbed a warm jumper out of the backpack (one of the many Toriel had packed – yet the bag stayed light) and put it on. She briefly considered sitting down, before she saw a figure walking down the path. She thought it could be Sans, but then what if it wasn't? What if Sans was wrong about the monsters? She hid behind a tree.

It was a skeleton, so it might be Sans, but he had mentioned a brother who had an affinity for traps and puzzles. The skeleton was short with a deep blue jumper, black shorts and…pink slippers? It wasn't Sans' brother, Frisk concluded. He definitely didn't match the description Sans gave her. She moved out from behind the tree.

Sans stopped in his tracks. Could that be her? She was short, with a fluffy mop of short brown hair on her head. She wore a blue and purple jumper that was a bit too big for her and a pair of jeans that were a bit too baggy. She was wearing worn out red sneakers. And she was pretty.

"Frisk?" He asked, tentatively. The human nodded.

"Sans." She said in return.

" _Ice_ to finally meet you." The skeleton held out his hand. Frisk pushed it down and grabbed him in a hug. He froze before wrapping his arms around her too.

"Where to first?" Frisk asked sweetly.

"We'll go to my house to dump your bag and I _have_ to take you to Grillby's." He responded. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her along the path. They were quiet all through the walk. Some monsters gave them strange looks, and some interrupted them to ask if she was human and to welcome her. When they made it to Sans' house, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were right. Monsters are really nice." Frisk smiled softly and scratched at her arm.

"Why do you keep scratching you arm like that?" The skeleton asked, pulling keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He walked inside while Frisk froze in shock outside.

"Um…" She stepped inside. "My arms got really burnt in the fire…so I wear bandages to hide the scars and I haven't changed them for a few days." She closed the door and refused to look at Sans.

"I have a first aid kit with bandages if you want." He walked into the kitchen to get the kit. Frisk rubbed her arm awkwardly. When Sans walked back in, she sat on the sofa and took her jumper off.

She was wearing a green and yellow striped t-shirt and her jeans turned out to be dungarees. She took the first aid kit from Sans and started to take off her bandages.

The scars were a severely pale white with a few occasional pink ones. It was terrifying to look at. Sans couldn't help but freeze at the sight of Frisk's arms. He soon found himself moving without choice. Frisk was covering her arm from him and looking away in shame.

"Worse than you expected, huh?" She said. Her voice was tight in fear, but she tried to act like she was just making a joke. Sans gently took one of her hands and held it softly. He opened the first aid kit and started to wrap her arm up in the bandages.

"These bandages are magic, so they won't wear out easily." Sans explained. "They won't get heavy and scratchy." He looked up to see Frisk's face. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears and her mouth was open the tiniest sliver. Before Sans could react, she moved forward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you…" She whispered, so quietly he could have ignored it if he wanted. But he didn't. Those two simple words held so much emotion and pain and relief he didn't understand and would most likely never realise how much that tiny gesture meant to her. He saw one of her deepest fears and tried to help fix it.

"You're welcome." He muttered back and moved his arms around her as well. They stayed like that until Sans suggested they go to Grillby's and soon they were once again walking through Snowdin hand in hand until they reached the Underground's favourite bar/restaurant. Frisk turned to Sans outside the door.

"Let's go."

 **A/N I'm sorry the chapters have been short but they will start to get longer as the story progresses. This will most likely be my longest story and I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And stay DETERMINED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Grillby's was lovely and warm, in complete contrast to the freezing cold of Snowdin. Frisk had to take off her jumper again due to the heat, and immediately became self-conscious once more. While the bandages were much more comfortable and, if Sans was right, would stay that way much longer, they still symbolised a past Frisk wanted to forget.

Sans guided the human towards a booth along the side of one wall. He waved a hand at the barman who then shuffled over to their table. Frisk froze at the sight of him. She suddenly felt very cold, despite the nature of Grillby's and the monster in front of her.

He was made of fire. The thing that killed her family. The unstoppable force that had ruined her life and brought her here in the first place. The thing that caused the horrifying scars on her body and mind. And it was anthropomorphised in the monster in front of her.

Her heart was beating fast, pumping boiling yet freezing blood around her body. She stood up quickly, nearly knocking the table over, hurried out of the building and ran as far away from it as possible. Sans called for her helplessly.

Snowdin was…confusing to say the least. Frisk walked to the same spot at least twice and had left her jumper back at the restaurant. She would have gone back to Sans' house, but she realised that Sans may have taken one of his 'short-cuts' he mentioned. So, she decided against it, to her extreme regret.

The dog guards kept trying to talk to her, but she tried her best to avoid the high amount of "Pats? PATS!" from the various versions of dog monsters. It was not very effective. Soon, the air started to get warmer, and a lot more humid and damp. She realised that she must be on her way to Waterfall. Where two of the humans had drowned because they went off by themselves. It was a wonder that she hadn't frozen in Snowdin.

"FRISK!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned around to the direction of the voice and took a few steps back. Sans came up the flattened path, panting and gripping his chest.

"You had to run after me, didn't you?" Frisk mumbled. Sans scoffed.

"Of course, I did! You're a human in a land designed for monsters to survive." He panted again. "Now, are you going to explain to me what happened back there?"

The human squirmed under the unwavering, questioning stare of the skeleton. She trusted Sans with her life, despite only seeing him for a day, but she had known him for a month. And that month was enough for her.

"Fire." Was all she said. Sans' face softened.

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I should have thought-" he started.

"It's fine." She cut him off. "It wasn't your fault. I've just always had a thing with fire. Every time I look at it…" She trailed off. Sans placed his hand on her arm.

"C'mon. Let's go home." He smiled gently. "I think Pap is there now." Frisk smiled softly in return.

"I think that would be nice." She was happy that Sans was very willing to not take her to one of the 'best places in Snowdin', as he had put it, all because she feared fire. She was always told by some the kids at the orphanage that they found fire comforting and calming, but it would never be that way for her. Never ever.

 **A/N Sorry this was so late...and so short. I probably won't post another chapter until the end of April because I have Easter holidays, and after, I have GCSE mocks, so i have to do revision over the holidays.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Remember to favourite, follow and review me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! and stay DETERMINED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry this took so long, but my exams were a hassle. And my birthday was yesterday so i havent had much time to do this. Anyway, enjoy!**

Frisk stayed with Sans for about another month or so. He and his brother, Papyrus, always made sure she was comfortable and looked after. The other monsters in Snowdin were polite and never made Frisk feel unwelcome.

Papyrus had taken to calling her "HUMAN" despite being told several times by Sans that wasn't her name.

"It would be like her calling you 'monster' or 'skeleton'." He had said. Frisk had argued that she didn't mind, and from then on Papyrus only referred to her as the human.

One day, Frisk was walking through the town while Sans and Papyrus were at work. She was doing a little bit of shopping, so she had her backpack with her. The monsters were all nice to her, adopting her into their tiny society. While walking, everyone she walked past greeted her, most by name, and others by whatever nickname they came up for her. She was happy that monsters were so accepting of her.

The dog guards Dogamy and Dogaressa were patting as she walked past as they always did. The other dog guards requested pats. She was always glad to give them. The royal guards were so nice to her. But they should have kept a close eye on her after she left them.

She wandered too far afterwards. Her mind wandered further than her body though. The monsters deserved so much more than they got. Sans and Papyrus especially. They cared for her a lot, she knew that. Suddenly, she felt a wave of determination. Determination to free her friends.

Sans had mentioned that it took seven human SOULs to free the monsters. He had also said they had six SOULs. So, they only need one more. They didn't deserve to wait any longer.

The air was getting warmer and more humid. She took her jumper off and tied the arms around her waist. She felt like exploring today, even if Waterfall had killed two humans. But then again, Snowdin had killed two with the cold. With her bag slung over one shoulder she set her jaw and walked through the entranceway to Waterfall.

Waterfall was a damp sort of warm. Frisk assumed the Hotland was on the other side of this ecosystem and then it would be the Capital, with the castle and the king, Asgore. The vines around her legs quivered at the thought of Asgore. Sans and Papyrus said he was a massive pushover but knowing he was the king and he had fought in the Great Monster War made her slightly scared of the boss monster.

As soon as she crossed the entranceway, the felt rain bounce on her skin. The bandages on her arms didn't seem to get wet. They were amazing. Frisk loved magic. Thinking that, the next step she took sent small vines and flowers growing along the floor. She lifted her foot again and the plants stopped. She bent down, placed her hand on the floor and attempted to call the plants back. They retreated towards her hand and crawled into her fingertips.

It hurt. The thorns scratched at her skin before they disappeared in her hands. She smirked a little. The pain was nothing compared to the fire but seeing what powers she had because of her fall…It was amazing. She stood up and looked at the ceiling with the small crystals reflecting what little light they could. She took a deep breath in through her nose.

She kept walking.

"Hey, Frisk!" Sans shouted into the house. Silence met him. The house wasn't too big so if Frisk wasn't in his immediate field of vision, then she wasn't here. He furrowed his brow bones and scratched at his chin. He dumped the bag he was carrying onto the dining table and then walked back out.

"FRISK!" He shouted. "FRISK?!" He stopped Monster Kid when he was walking past. "Hey, Kid, do you know where Frisk is?"

"I think I saw her walking to the edge of Waterfall." He responded.

Waterfall? Why was she going there? Alone? Sans thanked the kid quickly, walked back inside and wrote a note for Papyrus and quickly took a shortcut to the entranceway to Waterfall. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why, kid? Why would you go here alone?"

 **A/N Please review, follow and favourite me and the story. And remember!**

 **Stay sweet! And stay DETERMINED!**


End file.
